The Friendship
by You Electrify My Life
Summary: Never gonna get finished, apologies. Message me if you'd like to use the story and continue with it as your own.
1. I, Barty Crouch Junior

I, Barty Crouch Junior, right hand man of the Dark Lord, am growing sick and tired of his evil ways. He once made a promise never to kill children, but that promise is long forgotten. He used to be my hero, the one I looked up to - not anymore. My plan is to go back, back to a time before Tom Riddle Junior was evil...


	2. The Person In The Corner

I was sat isolated in a dusty, rubbish strewn room. The only sound was the scurrying of mice searching for food and the continuous cycle of a ticking clock. I felt lost and alone, but worst of all was the feeling of betrayal. My head was swimming, remembering all the details of the past year. Why? I had hit rock bottom and had no one to turn to. The man I had looked up to had gone way too far this time, and I was not going to forget. I raked a hand through my mousy hair, screwing up yet another piece of paper and launched it over my shoulder. I need to go back, back to a time when no one lived in fear - but there was one problem: every one of my plans had a flaw, or just wouldn't work anyway, it is driving me insane!

A gust of wind blew the exhausted wooden shutters open, filling my nose with the scent of pencil shavings. The forgotten paper flew in a whirl around the room and blew disturbed dust in my face. Coughing and spluttering, got up angrily and slammed the window shut.

"_Legano Insieme_!" I muttered sealing the shutters closed with an unbreakable bond. I liked my lips hungrily; I hadn't ate for days, but I had never been hungry. Until now that is, my stomach was growling. Grimacing, I walked over to the old door and turned the stiff handle. Slowly I opened the door, and glanced quickly at the frame; I hadn't left the room since I got there, it was my safe place. I am clueless to where I am. Just a dank, derelict house and all the windows - except one - was boarded up, and the front door was hanging by a rusty hinge. My guess was that no one had been in here for at least 10 years, it even had that musty, rotting smell! As I stepped down the stairs, leaving footprints in the dust, I started to feel cold. The winter air was blowing in through the door - well, what was left of it anyway - making my spine tingle.

_Creak! _When I heard it, I spun around and my heartbeat picked up. Surley there couldn't be anyone there, I'd have heard them come in... Or maybe it was a ghost or a demon? No, I'm being stupid, a ghost can't mae things creak, it would go straight through it. Adrenalin was kicking in.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I shouted, backing down the hallway, my eyes darting from side to side. I stood still, straining my ears for the slightest sound. Suddenly, a badger ran out from a large hole. My reflexes were fast, and no sooner than it had spotted me, it was dead. A flash of green was all it took, I looked down at the unfortunate creature and shook my head. I had just killed an innocent creature! God damn "Dark Lord" for teaching me these cruel spells. I have to stop him, but how... My stomach growled, wiping Tom clean out of my thoughts - for now anyway. I marched briskly to the kitchen and only when I stepped through the threshold did I realise that there would be no food. Damn, I was looking forward to eating!

I reached the worktop, rather annoyed, an leant on it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Someone was watching me, I was sure of it. It was as though this persons gaze could sear a hole wherever the gaze landed - or even read me like a book. A part of me wanted to turn around and see whom it was, but the other, overpowering part wanted to run and hide; like a coward. I guess the true Slytherin in me was shining through. Against my will, I twisted my head slightly and there, sitting in the shadowed corner was...


	3. Old Friends

Galen Keller? He was my best-friend at Hogwarts. Loyal, trustworthy, he was there for me through thick and thin. We were inseparable, and the bond between us was more brotherly than friends. About four years ago, Voldemort hunted him down, and asked him to join the Death Eaters. He, being the person he is, said no. Lets just say, you can only say no t the Dark Lord a handful of times - and that's if you're lucky! Most people get murdered then and there, but not Galen. Voldemort wanted him to join forces, because Galen was an extraordinary wizard. All of Galen's family were slaughtered, everyone thought that he had been killed too, including me. Half through shock, half through excitement, I ran and pulled him into an embrace. My eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead!" I whispered, trying not to cry. It was too late, traitor tears leaked from my eyes and I sobbed onto his shoulder. Why didn't I care that I was crying? Usually I hold up a wall, blocking people out and keeping my emotions to myself. That didn't matter now, I could feel Galen shaking beneath my arms. "It's all going to be OK! I will make sure of it... That's a promise!" He looked up at this. His brown eyes were sullen, filled with tears, and by the dark circles around them, I could tell he was tired, maybe even scared.

"What do you mean 'That's a promise!'" His voice was shaken, full of fear, confirming my idea that he was scared. The most likely reason for this, was that he was on the run from the most feared wizard of all time, and it was definately no childrens game! I think an emotional bomb might have burst inside of me. I was concerned for his safety, happy that he was here, sad that he had no one and so many more unknown emotions were rising to the surface. Usually, I only have the emotional range of a teaspoon! Galen was still waiting for an answer, tracing my face, and I had delayed too long.

"I'm going to find a way to go back in time, to when Voldemort was Tom Riddle Jr, just an amazing student at Hogwarts!" I looked down at him, and he was beaming with light flickering in his eyes. "I will show him friendship, find him love and most importantly: stop him becoming a deranged dark wizard! I'm sick of his ways, it's gone too far..." I trailed off, remembering that I still had no way of time travel. Maybe Galen could help me find a way, and then everything would change for the best. Galen would have a family, and I? I would live a good life, and maybe find someone special to spend my time with. Just then my train of thought was cut off by Galen.

"It's funny you mention time travel... I've been working on a potion that sends you back i time according to the dosage, very powerful, but lethal if it goes wrong!" He stepped back grinning, I knew he had a plan. His face gave it away. "I have almost finished it. You could use it to go back - and I'll work on a potion to get you back..." He turned and grabbed his bags, then hurried over to the table, knocking one of the chairs over in the process. A red light burst from Galen's wand, and his bags grew. I had a feeling he wasn't one to travel light! Unzipping the bag, and muttering to himself (to quiet for me to hear), Galen pulled out a leather case. He opened it and showed me a large glass vile, containing a clear pink liquid. My stomach growled, reminding me that I was hungry.

"You don't happen to have any food in there do you?" I asked, almost laughing at my lion of a stomach. He pulled out some Purpleyelous Cheeseous (A.N: Abi's word, since she likes purple cheese. Love you TR Jr.); they were our favourite sleepover snacks back in the day. We sat and talked, catching up on each others lives and it felt so good. Being with someone normal, someone fun and loving... To be with a friend. After about two hours of snacks and chatting, I got rather tired and decided to head for bed.

"Good night!" I called when I reached the doorway, "Would you like to see your room?" With a nod of the head, Galen got up and paced over to me. I took a step forward, and then stopped - Galen bumped into me. I had been wondering this since he arrived, but didn't have chance to ask. "How have you been avoiding Voldemort so long? Surely he could have found you by now..." He looked at me, and then suddenly transformed into a giant balck panther! He was an animagus... and he probably wasn't a registered one either, that would only make it easier for him to be found. He changed back, and we made our way upstairs. It was the best night I've had in years! 

* * *

**R&R Pleaseeeeee! - You Electrify My Life**


	4. Sorry for not updating!

I'm really sorry for not updating in aaaaaaaaaaaages, but I pwomise an update during the holidays! I seriously haven't had time and the internet was down for two weeks..  
Again, sorry for the delays there WILL be an update and thanks to the people who review, just think of the next chapter as a dedication to you guys XD

In advance HAPPY HOLIDAYS !

You Electrify My Life


	5. Chapter 5

Oh wow. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, I never have time and I' a bad author. This sucks, I feel shitty because there are people that actually read this. I'll try to update soon but don't expect much, I have GCSE's for the next 2 months then I'm free. I should have time. Thank you all so much!

- REPOST -

I actually am going to write more, I swear. I have like 11 weeks holiday, one of them I won't be able to update because I'm going to Wales and then Leeds Festival but I hope to write another 3 chapters at least! Please don't lose faith!


	6. Update

Hi all, I thought I best write this as it's been a while.

I'm sorry to let anyone down (if you actually did enjoy reading my stories) but I have no intention of ever finish these anymore. I never find the time to sit and write and I can't even remember my ideas for the original plots.

However if any of you readers would like to continue my story just message me, I don't really want you to just use it without giving me a heads up. Please feel free to just copy and paste the first chapters (unless you wish to re-write them) and continue from where I left off. I may even read it if I get the chance, it'd be nice to see any outcomes.

If anyone does decide to take up the role of finishing a story I'd be happy to leave a link on the relevant story, that way people can read the story still!

Sorry again, I hope someone is interested!

YouElectrifyMyLife


End file.
